Forum:Barsoom-portals/Logo
Ok folks this is a wierd request, on the barsoom wiki we are deviding our content into portals. On each portal page i would like to have a sub-logo, just to increase the atmosphere. I desire these logos to be in a similar in in design to the current logo. I have actually made the base images based upon artwork similiar to the artwork used in the current logo. this is the logo for the wiki (made by fandyllic) http://i125.photobucket.com/albums/p46/Ralok_one/Wiki-wordmark.png Nice and reflective of the barsoom world, the right colors, nice straight angles, appropriatly elaborate. This is good. But in the universe created by edgar rice burroughs there are several other worlds. I havent found art appropriate for the moon maid series these two images This one is for the venus portal, the venus world of ERB is much the opposite of barsoom, instead of being a desert it is covered in lush beautiful forests, and vast oceans. The font I want over this image would be kinda blue a white border (as opposed to the yellow with dark border of the barsoom logo) and would probably read "encyclopedia amtoria" it would not have straight edges, it would be mostly rounded and such. But do whatever you want with it, but it has to seem opposite of the barsoomia logo . . . also there is a written language for this world http://barsoom.wikia.com/wiki/Venusian_Tongue http://i125.photobucket.com/albums/p46/Ralok_one/venusportallogo.png this next pic is for the pellucidar/tarzan portal . . . this totally needs to be like a stone like font or something. I have no idea what this would say though http://i125.photobucket.com/albums/p46/Ralok_one/earthportallogo.png I cannot find appropriate art for the moon portal . . . wait for it though. I hope this request is acceptable on this wiki, if it isnt please take it down. I love you all :D (i might be crazy) ralok 04:33, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'll try to work on this when you get more specifics. You should decide on the wording. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 3 Feb 2011 9:45 PM Pacific Ok I got it the pellucidar tarzan one should have the wording "Earth Compendium" and the moon one should have "Va-nah compendium" if I can use the word encyclopedia for two of the portal logos, (encylopedia amtoria, and barsoomia) then why not compendium? Is htat even a proper word for this type of thing, i think it is? dictionary.com says it is. . . also I got the image for the lunar (moon maid) portal HERE (imagine the osund effect poof) http://i125.photobucket.com/albums/p46/Ralok_one/lunar.jpg ???? ralok 06:47, February 4, 2011 (UTC) and the moon portals text should look something like it does on the book cover http://www.erbzine.com/mag14/mma1stn4.jpg ralok 07:38, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :It may take me awhile, but I'll see what I can do. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 4 Feb 2011 6:18 PM Pacific take as long as you need bud. ralok 03:19, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Is this request still open? Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 22:43, February 13, 2011 (UTC) * Yes, the user hasn't decided whether to accept it or not. ッ'''ℂ ℍ ℝ I Sッ'''♫Talk♫ 22:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Which user . . . Im still kinda waiting on this, the portals will probably be done soon (no telling when) and I would like these logos to be done so I can put them up on each of the pages . . . making a nice and unique wiki which will surely attract a user within a year or three. ralok 05:41, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Why is this a closed request, I was requesting alternate logos to place onto the different portals that the wiki is going to feature. what happened. ralok 04:59, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Eglinton is still trying to understand the rules. I think he doesn't understand your request. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 25 Feb 2011 9:04 PM Pacific